


Blood of My Blood

by a_shark_swimming



Category: Lost Boys (1987), Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Sibling Incest, Vampirism, set post-film, vamp!frogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shark_swimming/pseuds/a_shark_swimming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan Frog reminiscences on his past life and his love for Edgar after the Frog brothers become vampires. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood of My Blood

It’s strange how the hunters can become the hunted, how the huntsmen can so easily turn to prey.   
I never intended on turning, not for most of my life. I was a skilled vampire hunter for most of my life. Sure, there were others, but I was the best in my trade. Of course, Edgar was always by my side. He was good, if not better, than I was. And together, we were unstoppable.

Edgar has been by my side since I was born. We weren’t twins, but we were close enough in age to be thought of as twins.  
My beautiful Edgar. He’s my world, and I would give anything for him. He’s the light in my dark world, and even though the darkness consumed him to, he still manages to make our existence brighter.

Our love is something that can’t be explained in words. It’s something that can’t even be explained by actions. It’s almost as if we share a soul. We were doomed, or blessed, to spend our lives together until the very end.  
Turning let us keep the bond, let us keep each other by our sides. Edgar is part of me, I am part of him. The sex, the lovemaking, is almost transcendental. Each grind of my hips into his, each thrust of my cock inside him, the beautiful sounds he makes, it all brings us even closer.

I took my brother as my spouse when were young and dumb teenagers. Nobody knew the wiser and no one really cared, especially not our parents. We left, settling in some broke-down house on the beach and were soon raising our child.

Our daughter.  
What would she think? She's already out on her own, a born hunter. I taught her everything she knows, educating her on vampires and hunting them from the time she could walk.  
Maybe she'll understand in time. Maybe she won't.

I love my Edgar. I love everything about him. He was never too affectionate during the day in our life before, but he came alive at night, giving himself to me enthusiastically and letting me do as I please. Most nights brought forth an exhausted slumber, Eddy covered in bruises and bite marks, my semen dripping from his overly-filled holes and filling up his stomach.  
The thing about turning is that your senses are heightened, all of them. My gentlest touch on my beloved’s flesh can send him shuddering. As our olfactory senses are heightened as well, I can smell when he goes into heat. I live for those days.

The practices we told our daughter in during bedtime stories about vampires and monsters, blood-drinking and cannibalism, are now reality. We don’t engage in flesh-eating all that often, though.  
The prospect of drinking blood turned Edgar’s stomach at first, but he grew to acquire the taste, though it isn’t his favorite thing in the world.   
Sometimes, we’ll feed off each other, usually during foreplay or sex. Feeling my lover sink his teeth into me, and me doing the same to him is exhilarating. It’s almost better than an orgasm.

I’m happy with my new life, and if Edgar isn’t happy, he’s at least satisfied.   
We made our home in a cave on the beach. Not the same one that we went through hell twice in, twenty years and not so long ago, it’s smaller, perfect for our family.  
Family.  
It’s how you define it, really. Our pre and post-turn lives are separate, but still our memories and dreams are filled with our life before.  
Our child is lulled to sleep easily by the waves. Our baby son, born only a few months ago under a beautiful night sky. Our son Edgar loved instantly, he didn’t even have to try. He looks like me, but with his mother’s amazing brown eyes.

Edgar sleeps beside me. He is calm. He doesn’t stir or have nightmares. It seems my darling is now a whole new person. He still acts tough, but the mental issues, severe anxiety and panic attacks, are gone for good.

What will become of us?  
I wonder that from time to time. Will we be killed, staked like how we staked vampires only a few years ago? Dead by burning in sunlight?  
I don’t know. But I do know this: blood is thicker than water. Edgar is my blood.  
If we go, we will go together.

We will always be together, because he is the blood of my blood, the heart of my heart, the soul of my soul.


End file.
